


Turning Two With You

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo have settled into a bit of a routine with their sex life, so Rose plans a night of birthday treats for the celebration of his second year in this body and universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Two With You

**Author's Note:**

> For dwsmutfest's "Sharing is Caring" and Tentoo's birthday this week. 
> 
> I've written this kink before in a similar situation, but it just seemed like the right thing to do this week and sounded pretty damn hot in my head, so I wrote it again. Hope you don't mind. haha ;P Enjoy!

The Doctor's birthday dinner at the mansion ended early thanks to Tony needing to be up early in the morning for footie practice. Jackie had sent Rose and the Doctor home with extra cake, which they were currently enjoying in their PJs while flipping channels on the telly. Eventually, they got to one of the more adult channels the Doctor had added by accident with the sonic and found one of their favorites - a spy thriller that managed to pull off both well-developed romance and action with flare. It had been a while since they had seen it, however, and Rose had forgotten how, well, _arousing_ the sexy scenes were. It didn't help that the hero reminded her of the Doctor and, though it sounded so narcissistic even in her head, the heroine wasn't all that unlike herself. The spies’ passionate romance had been strung out over two previous films and this third one revealed all (and she did mean ALL) of their coming together. 

 

Rose laid her empty cake plate on the coffee table with delicate subtlety. She relaxed back into his side where he had an arm draped around her shoulder and began to trace light circles over his thigh. He cleared his throat and spread his legs wider a bit. Even if the action was subconscious, it was appreciative of her intentions. 

 

The movie went to commercial break just before it got to the good part.

 

"You were right," he rumbled in her ear, surprising her out of her fantasy about the scene she knew was coming up next.  

 

"What?" She pulled back to face him. 

 

"I did get too big of a piece. Help me finish it?" The mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away. 

 

"Just a bite." She really had gotten the perfect-sized piece for herself and didn't really need more, but she'd play along with his game, even quoting a lesson they were trying to teach Tony. "Sharing is caring, after all." 

 

He smiled at her cheeky reference and lifted the fork with a bite of the sweet strawberry cake. She opened her mouth as his fingertips brushed under her chin. She closed her lips around the morsel, and, after she had swallowed it, flicked her tongue out to catch the icing that had smeared across her lips. Exactly as predicted, he set his plate down next to hers and snogged her silly, both relishing the taste of each other mixed with the cake.  _Mmm, yes, indeed, sharing was a brilliant idea._  Her fingers sifted through his hair just the way he liked. His hands settled at her hip and cradled her cheek before sliding back over her ear and into her blonde waves. It was always mussed after he did that, but she didn't care. She liked being rumpled from their frequent movie-nights-turned-snogging-sessions. Especially when they ended the way she hoped this one was going to. But, she thought as their tongues played nicely together, they could always mix things up a bit. And she had an idea. And it was only the prelude to the night she had in mind, an appetizer, if you will. 

 

The film came back on just as they broke for air. Panting, they nuzzled each other for a bit and turned back to watch the intimate scene. Rose resumed her teasing on his inner thigh, coming at it from a much better angle now that she was half-lying on his chest. His right arm around her shoulder moved to between her back and the sofa cushions, which she thought was just to hold her close, but he took advantage of the new position to tease her breast in retaliation. 

 

The scene escalated, the two protagonists entwined in blissful union, building to a climax as they moved on screen. His eyes remained on the telly, but his left hand snuck in between her thighs to brush his fingers against the seam of her thin shorts, right where she was getting hot and wet inside her knickers. She wondered if he could feel it. Probably, even if it required his Time Lord senses. That much hadn't changed, she knew. 

 

As the fictional spies cuddled in post-coital satisfaction, Rose leaned forward and grabbed the remote. She turned off the television and faced him, letting the animal instinct driving her show in her expression. It was time they kicked off his proper birthday celebration. The sooner the better. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rose flicked off the film, but he didn't mind. He practically had it memorized and she was giving him a wild, wolfish look of pure lust. His desire for her took over any other thought processes, so he pulled her back into a sloppy but well-practiced snog. She deepened it even further, tugging at his sleep shirt until he stripped it off and tossed it across the room. He dug his hands under her soft top to possess her breasts, until she lifted her arms so he could rid her of the garment. He tossed it away somewhere to a destination unknown until a later time when they gave a damn.

 

He kissed down her jaw to her neck to her shoulder and pressed her back on the couch until she was horizontal, with him kneeling above her. She bit her lip as he licked his, taking in the image of her, as he always liked to do. He noticed that he hadn't marked her in a long while, and thought a love bite was far overdue. Especially the noises she made while he was giving them to her. In their first year together, he had happened to find an erogenous zone at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and would never give up that knowledge for the world. 

 

As he remedied her sad lack of love bites, she placed one hand on his upper back and the other grasped his bum. She wiggled until she had a thigh between his and could grind up into him. He groaned as she did so, moving his mouth back up to hers to show her who was in control. 

 

But of course, it turned out she was, even under him. 

 

It probably goes without saying that he was as fully erect as he could be in his soft cotton trousers, making a substantially sized tent (if he did say so himself). He briefly considered moving off of her to remove the rest of their clothing, but then she wrapped a leg around him, pinning him down to her. She used it as leverage to thrust up, rubbing herself against his hardness. She snuck a hand between them to stroke a while. 

 

"Rose, I'm gonna..." he groaned as her fingertips circled the tip of his weeping cock through the fabric.  

 

"Touch me," she begged in response to his warning. He followed her example, touching her through her clothing. Unable to resist, he did dip his fingers in to sweep through her slick folds. He made a show of licking her juices from his fingers, knowing it was a surefire way to kick things up a notch. 

 

Sure enough, she tugged him down and resumed her grind against him. He gladly accepted this humping session for what it was, and joined in her enthusiasm. 

 

"This is only the start, Birthday Boy," she purred in his ear as they grinded. "We're going to put that alien lack of a refractory period to good use tonight." 

 

He responded by rubbing his thigh up against her center harder than he had been. 

 

She swore softly, desperation in her voice already. It was his drug: driving her to cursing, the noises she made, the feel of her friction against him, her breasts pressed against his chest, the way she needed him the same way he needed her. 

 

He could tell she was close, but he just hoped she was close enough, because there was no stopping his orgasm now that they were moving faster and harder together. Her back was curving upwards off the couch cushions, her mouth fell open and her eyes slammed shut. Her shudders of pleasure and the way she moaned out his name sent him over the edge with helpless rutting against her hip. The shockwaves shot through him in a different way than usual, probably due to the novelty of their clothing situation. Not that they had never done this before, but it was rare. The deprivation made it simultaneously exciting and wanting. 

 

He realized that's exactly what she intended. 

 

Even as he dropped half on top of her, both of their bodies humming with afterglow, she was still the one directing this whole "birthday party." 

 

"I fucking love it when you come in your pants, you know," she murmured, drawing gentle lines across his back. “Being able to do this with you. To you.”

 

"I know. Which is why I let you do that." 

 

"Pshh," she dismissed, "you love it too. Seeing me lose control underneath you? The mad rush of being so hot for each other we can't even stop to undress?" 

 

"Well, when you put it like that." He rose up and grinned down at her. "Am I allowed to take them off now though?" 

 

Her eyes darted to his wet spot, and she bit back a smile. The pride in her happy little nod of assent gave him an idea. She wasn't the only one allowed to have plans tonight, after all. He stood to tug down his boxers, as expected, but when they were abandoned on the floor, he then lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. She giggled and shrieked at the surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't complain at all, especially when he tossed her on the bed with a little bounce and set about tugging her shorts and soaked knickers down her legs. He joined her on the bed, and they rolled together, kissing and touching and not caring about anything but getting as much skin-on-skin contact as possible. He ended up on top again, but waited for her to inform him of the next step in the plan. 

 

"Anything you want, love," she answered his unspoken question and stretched seductively against the duvet. "You can have me any way you want. That's your next birthday treat."

 

A thousand thoughts swirled through his head at once as his very naked Rose offered to indulge his fantasies. But one thought needed to be spoken first. 

 

"You. That's what I want. On my birthday and every day. You. With me. Growing old together. Forever."

 

"Forever," she promised, expression softening from sensual to sentimental for a moment, then switching back as she regained the figurative upper hand (despite being on her back below him). "Anything else? Perhaps more specifically  _how_  you'd like to spend this particular night of our forever?" 

 

"I've got some ideas," he answered, already feeling her up again. "You know that scene from the movie earlier?" 

 

She raised her eyebrows, whether in surprise that he knew it was also a fantasy of hers (surely she knew she wasn't exactly subtle about that revelation?) or in surprise that he would want it too, he didn't know. Didn't care. 

 

"I know we shag on our way to saving the world all the time," she confessed breathlessly as he fell victim to the temptation of her lickable, kissable, suckable nipples. "But you've got to admit, it is a really hot scene. And we could totally do that thing against the wall, you know." 

 

"Oh, I know." His voice was low and rumbly again. "And we will." 

 

The hope in her eyes was enough to energize him to lift her right then and there and press her back against their smooth bedroom wall. They snogged as best they could at the awkward angle. Well, it may have been awkward for their mouths, but there was nothing awkward about the way she slid down on his erection and the way he thrust into her, rocking her back against the wall. It was a very good thing this was a wall that didn't connect to a neighbor's flat, because they weren't slowing down any time soon. 

 

With her legs around him and nails scratching down his back, he knew this one wouldn't last long. He rolled his hips to hit her right where she needed him. 

 

"Please, Doctor," she begged. "More, more, yes!" 

 

He repeated the motion at her request, fingers digging into her bum and thigh. She squeezed around him, once, twice, and they came together. He lowered her to the ground as carefully as he could, and they fumbled to the bed, collapsing in a heap, entangled in their exhausted bliss. 

 

After a while, she cleaned them both off with tissues from the side table by the bed and climbed under the sheets. 

 

"Cuddle for a bit?" she invited. He noted that her eyelids were drooping.

 

"Nothing I want more, Rose Tyler," he answered, snuggling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her bare body.

 

"I had so many other things I was gonna do to you," she lamented around a yawn. He answered with a stifled yawn of his own.

 

"Shhh, sleep now, love. We have all weekend, after all," he murmured into her hair. "Plenty of time for more birthday plans later." 

 

He kissed her temple, and she relaxed in his embrace, body surrendering to sleep despite her lust-fueled plans. He knew it would be only a matter of time before they woke, which he hoped would include slow, luxurious morning sex in this lovely, comfy, spooning position, but for now, his statement was true. There was nowhere else in the world he'd want to spend his forever than right here, where his beloved was safe and happy and sleeping in his embrace. He knew she knew, but he'd be sure to tell her as soon as they awoke: She was the greatest birthday present he ever got, and there could never be anything he wanted more than he wanted this. 

 


End file.
